Gordon and the Gremlin
Gordon and the Gremlin is the sixth episode of the fifth season. Plot Gordon has problems with his fire, and the firelighter suggests it is due to gremlins. Thomas and Percy get excited, but James thinks it is nonsense. The engines argue about the issue until the Fat Controller arrives and informs the engines that a VIP is coming, who has heard a lot about the Fat Controller's engines. He wants them all to be really useful, but Percy worries about the gremlins in Gordon's fire. The Fat Controller warns Gordon to be on his best behaviour and lets him take the VIP. The goods yard's turntable malfunctions with the special coach on it, making Gordon late. He makes up for lost time and manages to get to Kirk Ronan on time. Thomas arrives with the special passenger and Gordon takes her to Wellsworth. On the way, Gordon goes at high speed, much to the passenger's disliking. At Wellsworth, the passenger's Dalmatian runs away after Gordon's loud whistle and, after confronting a bull, runs into Thomas' cab. At Brendam, Thomas inquires about the visitor, and the Fat Controller reveals she is his mother, who then aptly renames her dog "Gremlin" after the day's events. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Firelighter * Dowager Hatt (not named) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) Locations * Kirk Ronan * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards Trivia * The Fultan Ferry from TUGS appears at Brendam. * In some international versions, Michael Angelis' impersonation of Gremlin is used right at the very end of the story. Goofs * The fireman was actually the one who found the gremlins. * In the first scene of Tidmouth Sheds, James' tender is tilted. * When the Fat Controller speaks to Gordon one of his buffers is crooked. * When the narrator says "Gordon puffed away with his special coach" there's really two, but there was only one on the turntable. * When Gordon leaves Kirk Ronan, he has Duck's whistle sound. * In the close-up of Thomas' driver, Thomas is not pulling Annie and Clarabel. * When Percy puffs in with the coal trucks, the end of the set can clearly be seen behind him. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Fifth Series US * Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Best of Gordon * Thomas' Halloween Adventures JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * Animals and Fun NOR * Stepney Gets Lost (Norwegian VHS/DVD) Gallery File:GordonandtheGremlinUStitlecard2.png|US Title Card File:GordonandtheGremlinUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GordonandtheGremlinTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:GordonandtheGremlinGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card GordonandtheGremlinStorytellerTitlecard.png|Storyteller Title Card File:DowagerHatt.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins1.jpg|Gordon, Percy, Thomas, and James File:GordonandtheGremlins2.jpg|Percy, Thomas, and James File:GordonandtheGremlins3.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins4.jpg|Gordon and Percy File:GordonandtheGremlins5.jpg|Gordon at Kirk Ronan File:GordonandtheGremlins6.jpg|The VIP File:GordonandtheGremlins7.jpg|Clarabel and Gordon File:GordonandtheGremlins8.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins9.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins10.jpg|Thomas' driver and Gremlin File:GordonandtheGremlins11.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins13.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins114.png File:GordonandtheGremlins15.png File:GordonandtheGremlins16.png File:GordonandtheGremlins17.png File:GordonandtheGremlins18.png File:GordonandtheGremlins19.png File:GordonandtheGremlins20.png File:GordonandtheGremlins21.png File:GordonandtheGremlins22.png File:GordonandtheGremlins23.png File:GordonandtheGremlins24.png File:GordonandtheGremlins25.png File:GordonandtheGremlins26.png File:GordonandtheGremlins27.png File:GordonandtheGremlins28.png File:GordonandtheGremlins29.png File:GordonandtheGremlins30.png File:GordonandtheGremlins31.png File:GordonandtheGremlins32.png File:GordonandtheGremlins33.png File:GordonandtheGremlins34.png File:GordonandtheGremlins35.png File:GordonandtheGremlins36.png File:GordonandtheGremlins37.png File:GordonandtheGremlin38.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlin39.png|The Firelighter File:GordonandtheGremlin40.png|Gordon's Firebox File:GordonandtheGremlin41.png File:GordonandtheGremlin42.png File:GordonandtheGremlin43.png File:GordonandtheGremlin44.png File:GordonandtheGremlin45.png File:GordonandtheGremlin46.png File:GordonandtheGremlin47.png File:GordonandtheGremlin48.png File:GordonandtheGremlin49.png File:GordonandtheGremlin50.png File:GordonandtheGremlin51.png File:GordonandtheGremlin52.png|The Special Coach on the Turntable File:GordonandtheGremlin53.png File:GordonandtheGremlin54.png File:GordonandtheGremlin55.png File:GordonandtheGremlin56.png File:GordonandtheGremlin57.png File:GordonandtheGremlin58.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt shaking hands File:GordonandtheGremlin59.png File:GordonandtheGremlin60.png File:GordonandtheGremlin61.png File:GordonandtheGremlin62.png|Gordon leaving Kirk Ronan File:GordonandtheGremlin63.png File:GordonandtheGremlin64.png File:GordonandtheGremlin65.png File:GordonandtheGremlin66.png File:GordonandtheGremlin67.png File:GordonandtheGremlin68.png File:GordonandtheGremlin69.png|The bull File:GordonandtheGremlin70.png|The dog and the bull File:GordonandtheGremlin71.png File:GordonandtheGremlin72.png File:GordonandtheGremlin73.png|The Dog going up the Pedestrian Bridge File:GordonandtheGremlin74.png|Thomas File:GordonandtheGremlin75.png|The Pedestrian Bridge File:GordonandtheGremlin76.png File:GordonandtheGremlin77.png File:GordonandtheGremlin78.png|The Dog in Thomas' cab File:GordonandtheGremlin79.png File:GordonandtheGremlin80.png File:GordonandtheGremlin81.png File:GordonandtheGremlin82.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:GordonandtheGremlin83.png|Dowager Hatt File:GordonandtheGremlin84.png File:GordonandtheGremlin85.jpg Episode File:Gordon and the Gremlin- British Narration|UK narration File:Gordon and the Gremlin - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes